A current trend in the electronics and computer industry is the convergence of the computer system and more traditional entertainment system components. As this convergence continues, the computing power of the computer system may be utilized to enhance a viewer's television viewing experience. Convergent systems have already been used to retrieve, store, and display entertainment system data from sources such as cable company databases, digital satellite systems (DSS), vertical blanking intervals (VBI) from broadcasts, the Internet, and other sources.
Graphical user interfaces have been used to allow viewers to access the entertainment system data on the convergent systems. The graphical user interfaces may include selectable identifiers on a display of the television next to video data from a broadcast. The selectable identifiers may be selected to display the entertainment system data. The graphical user interfaces may include a pointer to allow viewers to navigate through the graphical user interface. The pointer may be a small arrow or other symbol on the display that moves as a viewer moves a pointing device. A viewer may select commands and options by positioning the pointer over a desired selectable identifier and clicking a selection button on the pointing device.
In the past, graphical user interfaces on computer systems typically included a pointer that may be controlled by a pointing device such as a mouse, trackball, or touch pad. The pointer typically was displayed by the graphical user interface regardless of whether the pointer device was being used. In convergent systems, viewing un improving the viewing experience.